Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne: Jeanne No Kaze
by KamikazeMaron
Summary: Fan fic sobre la vida de Jeanne d'Arc, heroina francesa, que sellaba demonios en nombre de Dios. Una rivalidad milenaria, una elegida, un destino, un amor y mucha fantasía!
1. Introducción

**(En algún lugar desconocido de la Tierra, sin ser vistos por nadie...)**

Él estaba impaciente. Esperaba a alguien, que ya llegaba tarde. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una larga y fina túnica, blanca como la nieve, con bordados de brillante oro en las mangas amplias, que caían finamente por sus brazos, tapándole casi toda la mano. Éstas dos, estaban cubiertas por un guante banco, que marcaba sus esqueléticos y finos dedos. En una la huesuda mano derecha llevaba una especie cetro: un palo blanco casi tan largo como la figura, y acababa en una fina circunferencia. En el medio de ésta, una esfera dorada brillaba con intensidad. La capucha que le cubría la cara, impedía decir que edad tenía: quizá era un chico joven, o quizá un anciano, nadie lo podría haber dicho con exactitud...

- Ya estoy aquí... me esperabas? – una voz burlona sonó a sus espaldas.

Inmediatamente, él se giró y vio a aquél al que esperaba. También llevaba una túnica larga, aunque más gruesa, y de color negro, como la noche más oscura. Los bordados eran de color granate, al igual que sus guantes. En su mano derecha llevaba un cetro parecido al de la otra figura, la diferencia era que el palo era negro, y la esfera una mezcla de amarillos, naranjas y rojos. Una capucha le cubría casi toda la cara. La única parte que no estaba cubierta era su boca, donde se dibujaba una sonrisa malvada que dejaba ver todos sus dientes afilados, entre los que destacaban dos grandes colmillos.

- Hermano, llegas tarde... – susurró en tono de reproche

Al estar una frente a otra, las dos esferas brillaron aun con más intensidad, y empezaban a enviar rayos hacia la otra, pero las circunferencias los absorbían, impidiendo que se escaparan.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada. – replicó el otro arrogantemente – Como si en el cielo no tuvierais problemas...

- Tienes razón, pero no estamos aquí para discutir de eso... – el primero miró hacia los dos lados, intranquilo – supongo que has venido solo...

- Como puedes dudar de mí?

- Eres el Demonio... llevamos siglos enfrontándonos... y te recuerdo que acostumbras a jugar sucio.

- No voy a permitir que dudes de mi palabra de demonio! – gritó molesto el Demonio.

Se acercó violentamente a él, hasta llegar delante suyo. Se puso delante de su rostro, sintiendo como el aliento divino de Dios le daba en toda la parte de la cara que tenía descubierta, cosa que odiaba. Le lanzó una de sus miradas más temibles que solo él podría ver a través de las dos capuchas, como si quisiera perforarlo, demostrando su enojo. En cambio, Dios permaneció impasible, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a esas escenas.

- Has acabado ya con tu numerito? – preguntó muy tranquilo

El Demonio se separó de él. Como siglos atrás, nunca lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Habla, te escucho - dijo aburrido

- Des de hace mucho tiempo, dos reinos de la tierra están en guerra: Francia e Inglaterra

Entonces, mientras hablaba, creó una esfera blanca, donde se podía distinguir un campo de batalla, con soldados luchando. Se podían ver claras heridas en su rostro, hilos de sangre que caían de fisuras hechas por espadas en sus armaduras, y entrever por el yelmo ojeras de cansancio. Todos luchaban hasta que uno de los enemigos los dejaba sin aliento y caían al suelo, con el consuelo que habían muerto por su país. El suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres, algunos en un avanzado estado de descomposición. Mas los guerreros vivos no parecían darse cuenta de lo que había debajo de sus pies y seguían luchando, con el objetivo de eliminar a el rival que tenían delante.

- He intentado enviar varios ángeles a cada bando para intentar parar esta masacre, igual que sé que tu has enviado unos cuantos demonios para seguir... y de momento, mis intentos han sido en vano, mientras que tu has triunfado.

Le lanzó una mirada rencorosa, mientras el otro se encogía de hombros y sonreía con maldad.

- No es culpa mía si tus angelitos son unos incompetentes - Dios pasó por alto ese comentario

- Creo que ya es hora de terminar con todo esto.

- Por que¿ A mí me divierte... – comentó el Demonio

- Sabes que es necesario. Ya es demasiado tarde para que los humanos la paren solos. Además, a estas alturas ninguno de los dos bandos quiere firmar la paz o una tregua: la guerra seguirá hasta que no haya un ganador claro – Dios suspiró – Si no parara, poco a poco los humanos desaparecerían... Y tú te quedarías sin muñequitos con los que divertirte y sin posibilidades de tener más demonios...

- ... y tú no tendrías más ángeles. – Meditó el Demonio en voz alta - Y entonces, al continuar nuestras guerras celestiales, en unos años habríamos matado a todos nuestros aliados... y nos volveríamos a quedar solos, otra vez

- Ah, soledad... fue uno de los sentimientos que causó tu nacimiento... al igual que el odio y la tristeza

Dios bajó la cabeza, sumido en profundos recuerdos de hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo, cuando aun no se había creado la humanidad, cuando él estaba solo... Mientras, el Demonio reflexionaba sentado, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano izquierda, una solución para la guerra sin tener que renunciar a los placeres que esta le provocaba...

- Lo tengo! – exclamó de repente, mientras se levantaba

El otro salió de sus recuerdos, como si se despertara de un sueño muy profundo y se giró hacia su hermano rápidamente, haciendo que su capa con bordados brillara con la débil luz que los iluminaba. Estaba intrigado por saber cual era la solución que había encontrado a ese enorme problema.

- Propongo que nos lo tomemos como un juego

Dios le lanzó una mirada severa: Todas las cosas no podían tomarse como un simple juego, y menos esa. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, el Demonio lo interrumpió.

- Antes de decir nada, déjame que te explique. Podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro: acabar con esta guerra y acallar un tiempo nuestras disputas. Cada uno debe ir de parte de uno de los dos reinos que están en guerra e intentar hacer que gane esta guerra. Así, la guerra terminará y, de nosotros dos, se habrá quien es el mejor

Dios estudió rápidamente el plan... no le acababa de gustar, pero... era lo mejor que se les había ocurrido...

- Muy bien, acepto! Tu serás el primero en escoger, ya que tuya ha sido la idea... dime, que reino será tu protegido¿

Mmm... Francia me parece muy poderosa... pero Inglaterra tiene mejores estrategias y juegan sucio... me gusta.

- Entonces, yo me quedaré con Francia: valientes y orgullosos guerreros, la gran mayoría con un corazón noble...

- Si no hay nada más que decir, LA GUERRA HA EMPEZADO!

Los cetros de los dos se volvieron de un color rojizo con tonos anaranjados durante los segundos en los que las miradas ardientes de Dios y del Demonio chocaron y se aguantaron desafiantes. Después, los cetros volvieron a la normalidad, las dos divinidades se giraron y se fueron en direcciones contrarias.

**(En el cielo...)**

Dios llegó a su palacio en el cielo, y se sentó en su silla a meditar una estrategia. Conocía muy bien al Demonio, porque hacía tiempo habían formado una sola persona. Sabía que era muy impulsivo, y ya habría enviado demonios a poseer a soldados ingleses, incluso algún francés que le sirviera como espía. Pero él... tenía que pensar en algo más que eso... en enviar a alguien importante... alguien capaz de sellar a los demonios en la Tierra y devolverle el poder. Era hora de reencarnar a Eva. Eva... solo ese nombre le traía muchos recuerdos... su pequeña Eva, que había creado con tanto amor de la costilla de Adán, y que tanto lo había ayudado a acabar con el demonio... Ahora, la volvía a necesitar. Llegada la hora, sería asignada a un ángel en prácticas para que lograra aprender a controlar el poder que llevaba dentro. Pero, de momento, debía nacer en una familia francesa, no demasiado rica, pero son problemas para subsistir, humilde y buena. Para que el demonio no sospechara nada, haría aparecer a algunos de sus ángeles en los ejércitos franceses... Sí, aquello era lo mejor. Dios se levantó y llamó a los arcángeles para informarles de su deber.

**(nueve meses después, en la aldea de Domrémy...)**

Un hombre corría desesperadamente hacia su casa, desde la que hacía solo unos instantes salían unos gritos desesperados de una mujer, y ahora se oía el llanto de un bebé recién nacido. Su largo y sucio pelo marrón le caía por delante de la cara sudorosa e intentaba apartárselo con sus manos, sucias de tierra. En sus ojos azules se podía ver miedo, miedo de no saber que había pasado.

- Isabelle! Dios bendito! Como te encuentras¿ - preguntó, abriendo la puerta de un golpe

Allí dentro, encontró a su mujer Isabelle dormida en la cama, con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro, donde una anciana le limpiaba el sudor de su frente con un paño mojado y le reclamaba silencio poniéndose un dedo en los labios. El hombre estaba demasiado eufórico y emocionado para que le salieran palabras de la boca, y apenas conseguía articular algunas palabras.

- Ella... está... niño... bien... como¿

- Señor d'Arc... el parto no ha sido demasiado difícil... – dijo la anciana, la encargada del pueblo de llevar los partos - ahora su mujer está reposando, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo. Sobre la mesa le he dejado unas hierbas que le tiene que dar cada hora. Ahora, quiere ver a su hija?

- Hiiiii-i-i-i-i-i-i-ii-i-i-ja?

Al señor d'Arc le hubiera hecho más ilusión un niño fuerte y sano, para que le ayudara con el trabajo del campo... Lentamente, se acercó a la pequeña cuna donde yacía el bebé. Al ver la carita de la recién nacida, se dijo que daría gracias al Señor cada día por una niña tan hermosa.

- Necesitas un nombre digno de tu hermosura... – le susurró al bebé. Estuvo pensando un largo rato, hasta que al final decidió – Jeanne... Tu nombre será Jeanne d'Arc.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_ bueno... aquí está la introducción del fic No lo he querido poner como uncapítulo, porque se supone que habla de la vida de Jeanne d'Arc, y aquí solo sale al final...  
La verdad, me gusta como me ha quedado (claro, es mío xD). No es por eso, me gusta como me ha quedado esa rivalidad entre el Demonio y Dios y creo que el señor d'Arc me ha quedado simpático.  
Bueno, espero de veras que os guste, ya que soy un poco novata en esto, y me gustaría mucho que me dejaséis algún review diciendo lo que os guste o lo que no, y nuevas ideas para poner cosas.  
El primer capítulo (o el segundo, depende de como os lo miréis) está en camino, ahora me voy documentando un poquito sobre la vida de Jeanne... aunque aviso que no será igual igual, ya que también tienen que ver cosas del manga y ideas mías...

Muchos besos a todos y gracias por leer este fic!

**KamikazeMaron**

_"Más dulce que un ángel, más noble que una diosa... eres la chica a quien quiero!"_


	2. Tengo un destino

**I. Tengo un destino

* * *

**

**(Catorce años después...)**

- Louise! – gritaba una mujer, que llevaba un cubo lleno de agua en cada mano.

De detrás de una casa del pueblo apareció un niño de unos seis años. Tenía la cara, las manos y los pies sucios de tierra. Llevaba el pelo negro despeinado, y en sus ojos marrones oscuros se podía ver una chispa de vitalidad.

- Estoy aquí, madre!

- Donde están tus hermanos Jeremy y Jeanne¿

- Jeremy está ayudando a padre con el huerto, y Jeanne me parece que se ha acercado a la iglesia...

- A la iglesia! Pero si fue hace dos días! – exclamó la mujer, cuyo nombre era Isabelle.

Como respuesta, Louise se encogió de hombros.

- Es lo que me dijo... así que sacará las ovejas un poco más tarde.

Isabelle suspiró

- Anda, hijo, ven y ayúdame a hacer pan.

**(En la iglesia del pueblo...)**

- Padre, siento haber venido con estas prisas, pero necesito librarme de mis pecados... – susurró Jeanne con la vista fija en el suelo.

Estaba arrodillada en el confesionario. Se deshizo del moño que llevaba, haciendo que su largo cabello marrón con reflejos dorados cayera suavemente por su espalda... Dentro de la oscuridad del confesionario, a parte de su pelo, destacaban sus rosadas mejillas. Lentamente, levantó sus hermosos ojos azules hacia la parte donde se encontraba el sacerdote. Oyó que este suspiraba.

- Vamos a ver Jeanne... que pecado de tal envergadura has cometido para que no puedas esperar unos días más al perdón de Dios? Has matado a alguien? Has deseado a un hombre casado? a una mujer, quizá?

Jeanne abrió los ojos como platos

- No, no señor! Nunca se me ocurriría cometer tal cosa!

- Entonces...¿

- Ayer fui al mercado a comprar y, en medio de toda la gente, había dos niños pequeños de la edad de mi hermano pequeño Louise, que miraban sin pestañear una manzana que estaba enuna parada de fruta. Me pareció recordar que son huérfanos que vivían en el orfanato que cerró hace poco, y ahora estaban por la calle. Yo no tenía dinero, así que robé las dos manzanas para dárselas a los niños...

- Robar es una cosa que está mal hecha, pero en ese caso tú lo hacías para ayudar a unos pobres niños...

- Sí, padre, pero no por eso robar deja de ser pecado – loe cortó ella – Es por eso que esta noche no he podido dormir...

- _Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti_. Amén.

- Amén – susurró Jeanne – Gracias padre!

Se levantó precipitadamente, sintiendo como desaparecía un peso de su corazón. Se disponía a salir, cuando el sacerdote la paró...

- Jeanne... tu devoción hacia Dios es grande... te has planteado dedicarle toda la vida? Ser una servidora de Dios?

- No lo se padre... lo meditaré – sonrió y se fue corriendo.

"Como tarde un poco más, padre y madre me van a matar..." – pensaba Jeanne, mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. Debía sacar las ovejas, o las pobres pasarían hambre. De repente, sintió como alguien la cogía del brazo, haciéndola así parar.

- Buenos días, Jeanne... – susurró una voz conocida

- Buenos días, Rémy – Jeanne forzó una sonrisa.

No le gustaba nada aquel chico de largo cabello dorado rozando al blanco y ojos oscuros, haciendo una rara combinación, que hasta a ella le resultaba atractiva. Lo peor era su carácter: la forma tan arrogante y superior como decía o pedía las cosas, su chulería al andar y esos aires de importante que se daba. Aunque importante si lo era... su padre era mercader y tenía mucho dinero. Pero eso no le daba permiso para ir paseándose como si fuera el dueño del pueblo. Pero debía hacer un esfuerzo: madre le había dicho que debía ser una chica fina y educada...

- Te he visto salir de la iglesia... Vienes de allí? Pero si hoy no toca ir... – dijo Rémy, acercándosele un poco.

- Tenía un asunto pendiente con el padre, me tenía que confesar. Además, nunca viene mal ir a la Iglesia... – replicó ella, fríamente, alejándosela distancia que él se habíaacercadoDespués intentó que su voz sonara amable – Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que sacar a las ovejas.

Hizo un intento de soltarse del brazo del chico, pero Rémy aun no había terminado...

- Vaya, tenemos aquí a una gran pecadora... y que has hecho esta vez, Jeanne? Pensamientos impuros? – le susurró a la oreja en tono seductor - Conmigo quizá?

Ella sintió como la rabia la envolvía de pies a cabeza. Con ese chico no se podía ser una dama. Cogió la muñeca de la mano de Rémy que le sujetaba, y la apretó con fuerza, hasta que le soltó el brazo. Después lo miró fijamente a los ojos, le sacó la lengua y le dijo:

- Déjame en paz y ve a tirarle los tejos a otra!

Vio como Rémy sonreía y, sin decir nada, se iba. Jeanne sonrió triunfalmente, pensando que así la dejaría un tiempo tranquila, pero esa sonrisa se borró de su cara justo cuando se giró y se encontró con la mirada iracunda de su madre:

- Jeanne d'Arc! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que una dama no tiene esos modales!

- Pero, madre... él...– susurró ella

- Nada de peros! Si algún día quieres casarte, deberías cuidar tu forma de hablar y todo... Y Rémy no es un mal candidato, es rico y te aseguraría una vida fácil...

- Madre! – la cortó – Antes monja que con ese... ese... ése! – le gritó Jeanne, harta de siempre la misma conversación.

- Lo se, lo se – dijo Isabelle rápidamente, para apaciguar a si hija – Yo solo lo insinuaba. Ya has visitado al padre? – ella asintió con la cabeza – Ahora debes sacar a las ovejas. Apresúrate, debes estar en casa a la hora de cenar.

Jeanne volvió a asentir y se fue corriendo. Por suerte, Rémy no la volvió a molestar y pudo llegar hasta casa y sacar las ovejas con tranquilidad. Siempre las llevaba a un prado lleno de hierba muy verde y fresca. Aunque estuviera un poco lejos, sabía que ellas lo tenían en cuenta y se lo agradecían... a su manera, claro, pero Jeanne sabía seguro que lo notaban. Además, nunca le había aparecido ningún lobo por allí, lo que era todo una suerte. Y como era un lugar bastante aislado podía hablar con Dios. Sentía que era a él directamente a quien le podía confiar todo: sus penas, sus alegrías, sus dudas, sus más profundos secretos... sin esperar que contestara. Le bastaba sabiendo con toda certeza que Dios la estaba escuchando. Como siempre, después de pasar un rato junto las ovejas, se fue unos metros de ellas para estar sola y tener paz y tranquilidad. Se arrodilló en el suelo, juntó las manos, entrelazando sus dedos y cerró los ojos.

- Querido Dios... no guardo ningún tipo de rencor en mi corazón, e intento ser buena con todos... pero eso no implica dejarme hacer esto por parte de Rémy! Creo que he obrado bien, porque ser justa no siempre es ser buena. Aunque perdona por si he hecho algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte... – Jeanne bajó un poco la cabeza – porque lo que no querría por nada de este mundo, ni del cielo, ni del infierno es que tú te enfadaras conmigo... – negó con la cabeza entusiasmada mente.

Luego se quedó un momento quieta. Entonces levantó la vista al cielo, a la vez que abría los ojos

- Yo... había pensado seriamente lo de hacerme monja. Se que me será algo difícil al principio, soy una chica bastante activa, pero prometo que maduraré y me haré la monja más devota de todo el convento! Sin ofender a las otras claro. En cada cosa que hago inten...

- Intentas no apartarte de mi camino, lo sé, y es, esto es un gran orgullo para mí – dijo de repente una voz profunda

Jeanne se asustó mucho, ya que pensaba que estaba completamente sola. Dio un pequeño salto y miró a derecha e izquierda, a ver quien era la persona que la había estado espiando. Pero no había nadie. Con la voz algo temblorosa por fin consiguió preguntar:

- Quién hay ahí¿ Quién es la cruel persona que, escondida, se atreve a escuchar una conversación tan privada como esta¿

- El que habla no es otro que el que ha escuchado siempre, a quien has hablado cada día y cada noche desde que eras pequeña

Ella intentó adivinar de donde venía la voz, para descubrir en que sitio se escondía el bromista. Pero esa voz tan grave y suave, tan tranquilizante, no venía de ningún sitio y de todos a la vez. Era una sensación muy extraña... no podía ser...

- Dios? – preguntó, con los ojos fijos en el cielo, abiertos de par en par.

De repente, una suave luz iluminó la parte donde estaba Jeanne y un suave viento empezó a soplar. A ella le daba la sensación de que la estaba acariciando... sería como la mano de Dios¿

- Tu devoción me admira, pequeña. Nunca me lo imaginé, aún sabiendo quien eres – Jeanne no comprendía demasiado esas palabras... - Tu alma es muy pura... la más pura que hay en este mundo. Tú eres la elegida para sellar los demonios que hay en la tierra y llevar Francia a la victoria, Jeanne d'Arc!

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_** Hola a todos, y perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo... uf, esque entre los exámenes y todo me había despistado un poco... U. Este capítulo... creo que está bien, pero que le falta algo... mmmm... no se... y lo intento dejar así un poquitín colgado... Pero me gusta porque se ve un poco a Jeanne, una chica muy devota y con carácter, dispuesta a dar lo que fuera por Dios... sí, así es como me la imagino, con total confianza en él. Ahora el segundo capítulo está en proceso...  
¡Ah,y por supuesto me encantaría recibir reviews con vuestras opiniones y todo... así a verque puedo mejorar y eso!  
Y una última cosa... lo siento por los ingleses y esto, que he puesto aquí que el Demonio iba con ellos... No es nada personalU, pero como Jeanne D'Arc era francesa... UUUUU. Muchísimas gracias por leeros este fic! 

**Para Aroa Nehring:** Muchísimas gracias por dejar un review! Wooo! Es el primero! Que ilusión! jeje Espero que hayas disfrutado con la continuación... Y sí, sí, sí! Noin por un tubo! (de KKJ mi preferido es Chiaki... pero a falta de él, Noin!) Bueno, aunque no aparecerá hasta el cuarto capítulo o así... más o menos... muchos besos!

**KamikazeMaron**

_"Si los deseos se cumplieran... si los milagros ocurrieran con tanta facilidad... entonces no habría obstáculos que superar. ¿No es eso lo que queriáis que entendiéramos?"_


	3. El enviado divino

**II. El enviado divino

* * *

**

- Yo¿ Pero... por qué yo¿ Nunca he luchado con armas... no comprendo...

En este momento, Jeanne estaba completamente segura de que con quien estaba hablando era Dios, y que no era ninguna imaginación producto de su mente. No sabía bien porque, pero esa tranquilidad y seguridad que su voz le transmitía y el suave viento que había empezado a soplar... no podía ser solo una casualidad.

- Tranquila, ten fe en mí. Pero es demasiado largo de explicar, y no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. El Cielo y el Infierno estamos en medio de una guerra muy importante, aunque vosotros los humanos no os deis cuenta... te enviaré a alguien para que te enseñe tu misión. No temas, nunca vas a estar sola... siempre estaré contigo, pequeña – ese suave viento había empezado a jugar con su cabello.  
- Confío en ti, Señor, y tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma están a tu servicio... desde este momento, me entrego completamente a ti! – afirmó Jeanne, con seguridad, cerrando los ojos y cogiéndose el medallón con la cruz que llevaba en el pecho

El rayo de luz se cerró y el viento sopló bastante fuerte por un momento, para luego desaparecer. Solo fue entonces cuando Jeanne abrió los ojos lentamente, y se preguntó si al fin y al cabo, no había sido todo un sueño. Eso no lo sabría hasta que no viera el enviado que le tenía que instruir...  
"Seguramente será un ángel muy alto, musculoso y con muchos poderes. Cada día me entrenará muy duro... lo que no se es como lo haré para que no le vean mis padres..." – pensaba ella, algo preocupada, mientras volvía hacia donde estaban las ovejas. Se sentó al pie de un árbol y, mientras acariciaba una pequeña ovejita que había nacido apenas hacía dos semanas, seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le acababa de pasar, esperando con impaciencia aquel enviado, imaginando como sería y todas las cosas maravillosas que podría hacer, y que quizá ella aprendería a hacer, aunque no pretendía compararse con un ángel... A parte de esto, muchas dudas y temores asaltaban su cabeza y corazón.  
Pasaron las horas. El momento de volver a casa había llegado, pero el ángel aún no estaba allí. Jeanne suspiró. Ahora mismo le hubiera gustado reírse de ella misma por haber tenido un sueño tan irreal: ella una enviada de Dios? No... ella nunca sería nada más que una simple chica de una humilde familia francesa que vivía en un pequeño pueblo francés. En el mejor de los casos, o se haría monja, o se casaría con Rémy... Pero había algo que no sabía explicar que era que le repetía una y otra vez que debía tener fe, que ese enviado podría haber tenido algún problema, que el Señor la estaba poniendo a prueba... Volvió a suspirar, mientras se levantaba del lugar donde había restado sentada. Era hora de volver a casa.  
Cuando llegó ya estaba oscureciendo. La comida estaba en la mesa, y toda su familia también. Se disculpó por llegar tan tarde y se sentó de prisa, mientras escuchaba refunfuñar a su madre que esos no eran modales para una chica. Louise bendijo la mesa, y todos empezaron a comer. Jeanne no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar, lo que sus padres y su hermano mediano notaron, ya que normalmente se pasaba toda la cena discutiendo con su hermano Jeremy o con su madre, empeñada en buscarle un futuro mejor.

- Y entonces, me encontré con Rémy, el amigo de Jeanne – el único que no parecía darse cuenta de la situación fue Louise, que hablaba tan despreocupadamente como siempre – Y me regaló un poco de pan. "Eres un buen chico" – me dijo – "Dale recuerdos a tu familia y a tu hermana de mi parte". Su hermana mayor también me daba algo de comer, a veces, lástima que se fuera del pueblo...  
- Lo ves? – dijo Isabelle, mirando como su hija se comía el pan desganada – No se de que te quejas tanto, Rémy es un buen chico, lo que pasa es que le tienes está manía y...

Jeanne le lanzó una mirada fulminante, por lo que su padre se apresuró a poner paz, pese que pensaba igual que su mujer

- Venga, en lugar de pelearos deberíais comer, y dar gracias a dios por todos estos alimentos, como bien lo ha hecho Louise antes  
- Pero...

Se quejaron madre e hija a la vez. Ambas eran igual de testarudas y querían quedarse con la última palabra. Jacques d'Arc solo tubo que levantar la mano para que, automáticamente, las dos callaran y siguieran comiendo, ahora en un completo silencio

- Así lo deberíamos hacer cada día, como en los monasterios... – susurró él, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

Inmediatamente después de cenar y recoger la mesa, Jeanne se fue a fuera. Sabía que con una casa tan pequeña no encontraría ningún lugar "suyo", para ella sola, algo que anhelaba muchas veces. Se sentó encima de una piedra, cerca de su pequeño hogar, y contempló las demás casas del pueblo. Todas tenían alguna luz encendida. No pudo evitar fijarse en la de Rémy, mientras encogía los pies y apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas. Era la más rica de todo el pueblo, sin contar el castillo, claro. Ladeó un poco la cabeza. Si iba con él, tendría una vida fácil. Además, era un chico atractivo, y se había mostrado interesado en ella... ¿Cuál era el problema, entonces? El problema era que no hacía más que pensar en tonterías! En ese momento le dieron ganas de gritar, gritar porque no sabía que hacer, gritar para deshacer el nudo que se le estaba formando en el cuello, gritar para hacer fuera todas las dudas que había en su cabeza y ver de una vez, cual era el camino adecuado. Pero no lo hizo, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Una mano se posó en su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Una mano grande y cálida, que sabía bien a quien pertenecía

- Jeanne... – susurró la voz baja de su padre  
- Quiero estar sola – dijo ella, mirando fijamente en el horizonte

Jaques d'Arc, pero, no se dio por vencido y se sentó al lado de su hija. Él también podía ser muy testarudo

- Mira, hija, voy a serte sincero. Ya tienes una cierta edad. Cuando tu madre era como tú, ya estaba prometida conmigo... Así que como no hagas algo rápido va a ser demasiado tarde. Rémy...

Su hija iba a protestar al oír ese nombre, y lo que sabía que vendría a continuación, pero él la miró con autoridad, haciendo que automáticamente cerrara la boca.

- Rémy tiene dinero y con él podrías vivir sin problemas. Además, por el pueblo se rumorea que quizá a su padre le den un cargo en la corte... Te imaginas, Jeanne, vivir en la corte?

Ella se lo imaginaba. Volvió a fijar su vista en el pueblo, mientras recordaba un episodio vivido años atrás, cuando era pequeña. Del bosque salieron dos damas acompañadas por toda una escolta de caballeros. Las damas eran preciosas, como dos soles radiantes brillando en la oscuridad del pueblo. Una tenía el pelo rubio como los ángeles, recogido en una trenza, y era de piel muy blanca. Lucía un elegante vestido naranja con ornamentos preciosos. La otra era morena, con el pelo muy liso. Su vestido era más sencillo, pero era igual de bonito. Jeanne no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al recordar la ilusión inocente y pura que sintió al verlas y al imaginarse vestida con esos ricos ropajes.

- Pero esa no es la vida que se me ha asignado – susurró, con una voz débil  
- Eso solo lo dirá el Señor

Su padre le acarició suavemente el pelo y la dejó para que reflexionara. Ella cerró unos minutos los ojos, pensando que sería lo mejor, que si todos los decían, sería porque tendrían razón...

- No, esa no es la vida que debes llevar – susurró suavemente la misma voz que había hablado con ella esa tarde, mientras el viento volvía a soplar.  
No lo había imaginado, Dios le había hablado. Jeanne nunca se había sentido tan reconfortada, y dejó que esa suave brisa la envolviera, mientras habría los ojos. Entonces se fijó en un punto luminoso, una especie de luciérnaga que se dirigía hacia ella. Sonrió dulcemente y pensó que debía ser fuerte para hacer lo que ella quisiera sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. La luciérnaga cada vez se acercaba más, y a Jeanne le pareció que era de un tamaño demasiado grande para tratarse de un bichito que hacía luz. Pero cuando éste estuvo más cerca se percató de que no era una luciérnaga, si no una persona pequeña, que no medía más de un palmo, dotada con unas alas y rodeada de una cálida luz. Miró a esa cosa tan rara con los ojos como platos, sin poder mover ningún músculo de lo impresionada que estaba. A medida que _eso_ se aproximaba, Jeanne podía ver cada vez más detalles que le sorprendían: su largo pelo negro, la fuerza de sus ojos marrones, los detalles de la túnica blanca que vestía... Aquél ser diminuto se paró delante de ella y la miró sonriendo.

- Hola Jeanne! Soy el ángel el prácticas Riru y se me ha asignado para ayudarte!

Ella abrió la boca repetidas veces, sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella. El ángel la miraba con una sonrisa paciente. Finalmente solo consiguió articular una palabra:

- ¿Cómo?

* * *

**_Comentarios de la autora:_** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo... perdonad por no haberlo colgado antes, pero esque hasta verano no me he podido dedicar a escribir, o ni por esas, porque estoy todo el día arriba y abajo. De hecho, solo me faltaban dos líneas para terminar el capítulo, y lo he hecho hoy mismo. Por cierto, seh, me gusta dejar los finales colgados xD. Ah, y perdonad, soy muy mala poniendo títulos... así que no se si el nombre del capítulo será muy acertado... pero como Jeanne se pasa medio capítulo esperando al enviado... lo importante es que al final aparece xD  
Bueno, también me gustaría agradecer la paciencia que habéis tenido para esperar _nosecuanto _tiempo para leer el capítulo... gracias (cara llorando de alegría)  
Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. A mí no se... creo hay algo que me falla y no se que es. Vosotros que pensáis?  
Por cierto, aquí aparece bastante esa relación Jeanne- Rémy... Una amiga se leyó el fic y dijo que le gustaría que Jeanne acabara con él, pero entonces... Noin que? Personalmente me gusta más la pareja Noin-Jeanne, pero la otra no me desagrada... Así que...

**Encuesta:** Con que pareja os quedáis? a) Jeanne-Noin b) Jeanne-Rémy

Ahora, a los que han dejado Reviews...

**Para Irma Lair:** Primero de todo, muchas gracias por dejar un Review! Muchas gracias por todo! Y he pensado en la posiblidad de que Noin esté celoso y todo... y me gusta xD. Pobre Noin... No, pero por otro lado, si Rémy está por ahí cuando Jeanne conoce a Noin y todo, también me servirá para otra cosa... (secreto de la autora - MUAJAJAJAJA) xD

**Para Aroa Nehring:** Muchísimas gracias wapa! te voy a hacer una escultura a la mejor seguidora del fic! xD jeje En serio, este último comentario que me dejaste me sirvió para quitarme la pereza y escribir las dos líneas que me faltaban. Muchísimas gracias por esperar que esta tortuga perezosa publique el capítulo xD.

Bueno, gracias por aguantar todo lo que he escrito de comentarios de la autora (que casi va a ser más largo que el capítulo xD - eso sí, me he quedado tranquila xD). Y gracias por leeros este fic

**KamikazeMaron**

_"Alguien que dice amar tan fácilmente a otra persona... ¿Acaso no podría odiar con la misma facilidad?_


	4. La primera misión I

**III. La primera misión (I)**

* * *

Era un día soleado de verano. Las ovejas pasturaban tranquilas por un prado, aún húmedo por el rocío. Había tres palos de madera clavados en diferentes sitios, destacando mucho por encima de la fresca hierba verde. De repente, una chica de largo pelo marrón con reflejos dorados, decididos ojos azules y sonrosadas mejillas salió corriendo de detrás de un árbol. Desde muchos lugares a la vez iban saliendo piedras que ella, hábilmente, iba esquivando. A su vez, cuando estuvo cerca de uno de los palos, le lanzó una piedra a éste para que cayera. El palo tocado se desplomó sobre la suave hierba, mas ella no perdió ni un segundo. Después del lanzamiento, apoyó bien el pie en el suelo para dar una grácil voltereta y acercarse al siguiente palo para tumbarlo de un golpe de puño. En ese momento, una piedra casi le alcanzó a darle en el hombro, pero ella se lanzó al suelo y rodó un poco por él, estirada completamente. Cuando se levantó tenía el pelo lleno de hierbas secas, mas no se paró por esto. Corrió rápidamente hacia el último palo, que estaba a unos diez metros de ella. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de él, se paró y respiró hondo. De su bolsillo se sacó una piedra y, con voz clara y serena, dijo: 

- En nombre del Señor, sello aquí el dem... – su elegante frase se vio interrumpida por un grito  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Jeanne, ayúdame!

Jeanne corrió rápidamente hacia donde venía el grito, cerca del rebaño. Allí encontró que una de las ovejas más viejas se estaba comiendo a Riru. Riendo, se apresuró a sacar el pequeño ángel en prácticas de la boca de la oveja. Estaba cubierto de una baba muy pegajosa

- Eccs... que asco – dijo él, con una mueca en la cara que hizo que Jeanne riera aún más  
- Quien diría que eres en ángel... – ella apenas podía aguantarse la risa al hablar  
- No rías más!! ¬¬ Además, ya te lo he explicado mil veces. No soy un ángel, soy un ángel en prácticas! Y si consigo...  
- ... hacer bien está misión, si que me convertiré en ángel

Jeanne terminó la frase que su compañero y amigo ya le había repetido mil veces. Sonrió y lo ayudó a que se secara un poco recogiendo la baba con una hoja. Luego, los dos se sentaron en el sol, Riru en la falda de la chica y de cara a ella, para que se le secaran bien las alas. Ella miró hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos y pensando que en ese momento no podía tener mejor compañía

- Un año... ya ha pasado un año. Te acuerdas del día en que nos conocimos? – preguntó ella  
- Claro, como iba a olvidarlo!! También recuerdo tú mandíbula desencajada, y tus ojos como platos... – comentó el ángel divertido  
- Vale ya ¬¬ - lo cortó Jeanne mirándolo con mala cara – es que yo me esperaba...  
- ... algo más grande, lo se. Y me ofendes – Riru había adoptado una pose de ofendido en broma

Los dos rieron. Solo un año y ya se conocían tan bien, que uno podía completar las frases del otro sin equivocarse.

- Vuélvemelo a contar todo otra vez – suplicó la chica  
- El que? Que soy un...  
- No, esto no! – Jeanne lo cortó sonriendo - La historia de Dios y el demonio...

Riru se aclaró la voz y se dispuso a empezar a contar esa historia que ya le había explicado mil veces

- Bueno, ya sabes que Dios y el Demonio están en lucha constantemente, des del principio de los tiempos. Cada uno defiende una cosa diferente: Dios defiende el amor y la bondad, los valores buenos, mientras que el Demonio defiende la maldad, el odio y todos los valores malos – Riru hizo una pausa – Hace años, empezó un gran conflicto: esta guerra entre Francia e Inglaterra, donde los dos grandes poderes divinos también participan. En esta guerra, el Demonio ha enviado a varios de sus súbditos a las filas de los ingleses. Con cada ser maligno que él manda, el Señor se debilita. Tú, Jeanne d'Arc, eres la única que posees el poder que te permite sellar a los demonios y entregárselos al Señor, para devolverle su poder. Cuando los consigas sellar todos, será cuando Dios ganará esta batalla. Para hacer esto, debes estar en el campo de batalla, ya que la mayor parte de los demonios están entre los oficiales ingleses. Así que... debes llevar a tú país a la victoria! – el ángel acabó el relato con entusiasmo  
- Pero... me parece muy difícil... además, hay muchas cosas que no comprendo...

Jeanne fijó la vista en un punto del horizonte, como siempre que estaba preocupada y quería aclarar sus ideas. Riru voló hacia su hombro. Sus pequeñas alas ya se habían secado suficiente para poder volar distancias cortas

- No temas y recuérdalo siempre, el Señor nunca te va a dejar sola... – le susurró con cariño.

De repente, él se lanzó al cuello de la chica con tanto impulso que hizo que se cayera de lado

- Además, yo estoy aquí! – dijo sonriendo, juntando su pequeña mejilla con la de la chica – Y mientras el superángel Riru esté aquí, no tienes que preocuparte de nada!

Jeanne rió, mientras se volvía a sentar bien y ladeaba la cabeza para sentir aquél diminuto ser divino más cerca.

- Tienes razón, no estoy sola – le dijo a él, pero también a si misma

Des de que todo aquello había empezado se sentía sola. Sabía que el Señor estaba con ella, y que Riru también, pero echaba de menos alguien... ¿como decirlo? Humano como ella. Se sentía insignificante ante tantos seres poderosos y se veía sola en medio de ellos. Esos días, se había dado cuenta que frágiles eran todas las relaciones, con que facilidad había dejado de hablar mucho con su familia para intercambiar unas pocas palabras. Como ellos eran unos desconocidos que estaban juntos porque pertenecían a la misma familia y nada más. ¡No poderle decir a nadie que había un ángel en prácticas con ella! Y, aunque lo dijera, la tomarían por loca, pues nadie más que ella podía ver a Riru. Ahora, el ángel se encontraba sacando las hierbas secas del cabello de la chica con cuidado, mientras ella miraba al cielo fijamente, como si pudiera ver a través de las nubes

- Riru... – susurró- Él emitió un sonido, para mostrarle que la escuchaba, y que podía seguir hablando tranquilamente  
- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó ella - ¿por qué soy yo la elegida para esta misión¿Por qué tengo yo el poder?¿De donde viene?  
- Esto sólo te lo puede responder el Señor, Jeanne – dijo el ángel con voz grabe – Tengo la respuesta a alguna de tus preguntas, pero es mejor saberlas todas a la vez, y sólo te las podrá responder Él. Paciencia. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que eres alguien muy importante para el Señor

Después, silencio, mientras Jeanne reflexionaba sobre lo que le acababa de decir su amigo. El resto del día, no tocaron esos temas tan relevantes. Más entrenamientos, bromas, momentos en que ambos se sumían en un silencio agradable...

Con todo, empezó a atardecer y el momento de volver a casa, llegó. Jeanne se levantó y empezó a hacer levantar las ovejas. Pero el ángel tenía otros planes para él

- Jeanne, yo iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo

La chica lo miró alarmada. Él no acostumbraba a hacer eso

- Por qué? Y si te pasa algo?  
- Tranquila, no pasa nada – Riru la abrazó y la miró fijamente – voy a estar bien. Sólo quiero comprobar que todo esté bien. Pura rutina. Es raro que el demonio aún no haya poseído nadie por aquí cerca...  
- ¿Cómo? – a Jeanne le dio un vuelco el corazón – ¿Sabe algo de mí?  
- No lo sé... eso es lo que tengo que comprobar – el ángel usó un tono tranquilizador - no sufras, volveré pronto

Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó volando. Al cabo de unos segundos, la chica ya no podía distinguirlo. Jeanne suspiró y empezó el descenso hacia el pueblo, junto con todo el rebaño. La verdad es que no estuvo demasiado atenta a lo que hacían las ovejas, estaba en un estado soñador, preguntándose como una chica como ella, una simple campesina, era la elegida de Dios. Quizá era un ángel que había perdido la memoria? Una santa? Alguien de otro mundo? Eran tantas las respuestas y tan surrealistas!

Llegó algo tarde a casa, y a penas probó bocado en la cena. Se encontraba confundida por saber el origen y el por qué de sus poderes y preocupada, ya que su amigo Riru no había vuelto. Estaba tan metida en su mundo, que no se percató de las miradas de preocupación que le lanzaban sus dos hermanos y sus padres. Jeremy y Louis veían que su hermana no comía y se empezaban a preguntar si estaba enferma, mas sus padres notaban que ya hacía tiempo que su hija no era la misma. Mirándose entre ellos se preguntaban si no sería algo pasajero o algo verdaderamente grande. Desanimada. La palabra que debía definir como estaba era desanimada. Isabelle decidió lanzar la primera piedra para descubrir los problemas de su hija

- Mira, Jeanne, si...  
- Madre, estoy cansada y no me encuentro demasiado bien, voy a la cama

La chica se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta. No era propio de ella evadir una discusión con su madre con tanta facilidad. Definitivamente, le pasaba algo.  
Jeanne se tumbó en su cama, que no era más que un montón de paja y dejó que una lágrima le resbalara por su mejilla. No tenía ganas de discutir con su madre, una completa desconocida por ella, ni de hablar, ni de hacer nada. Sólo quería que volviera Riru para sentirse acompañada en medio de todo aquello que le quedaba demasiado grande.  
No podría describir con palabras el gran alivio que sintió al ver aparecer el ángel en prácticas por la puerta de su habitación

- Riru!!! – lo abrazó con fuerza

Al dejarlo ir, advirtió que tenía un brillo especial en la mirada

- Jeanne... esta noche... vas a capturar tu primer demonio!  
- ¿Có... cómo?¿ya?¡No estoy preparada! – exclamó la chica, nerviosa por la inesperada aventura que le proponía el ángel  
- ¡Claro que lo estás!¡Y de sobras! – exclamó Riru, abrazándola – ya he enviado un aviso a la persona poseída. Actuaremos cuando estén todos dormidos... pero ahora deja que te lo cuente todo...

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_** Wolaaa wolaaa!! Anda, des del verano que no escribía u.u... lo siento... se me pasó... además, ahora con el curso y todo he estado algo ocupada, y cuando tenía imaginación, la tenía que gastar toda para alguna redacción de catalán o castellano (o ejercicios que me quedan bien pero no se corrigen ehh?? Con toda la currada... ¬¬). Pero en fin, los lectores (lectoras, principalmente, vaya xD) no tenéis la culpa de esto. Bueno, este capítulo se llama la primera misión, primera parte porque me estaba quedando muy largo y aquí había gente presionando para que lo publicara (ejem, ejem... no voy a decir nombres... XDDD No, es broma, ya va bien Aroa e Irma, que me vayáis mandando reviews, así no me duermo con la historia n.n). Para aligerar un poco el ritmo de la historia, he hecho que ya había pasado un año des de que Riru (siii, es él!! XD) y Jeanne se conocían, para ya mandarla hacía el campo de batalla. Que más decir... ah, sí, Noin, Noin... que tenéis muchas ganas de que salga, nop? Pos todavía tardará un poquitín XP (Jaja, no pero que no cunda el pánico, que acabará saliendo).  
Bueno, espero no tardar demasiado en subir el siguiente cap. (la continuación de este). Ya tengo una parte escrita, así que eso, espero poder acabarla pronto... n.n aunque también debería ponerme un poco con el fic de Utena... u.u  
Y, para terminaaar... (reverencia) muchísimas gracias por leer este fic (reverencia) gracias, gracias...  
Y ahora, los comments personales! 

**Para Aroa Nehring:** Seh, me gusta cortar en puntos culminantes! xD Sorry por hacer esperar tanto u.uU La gente que lee mis historias tiene que tener mucha paciencia, siempre lo digo n.nUU. En fin... muchas gracias por el review n.n Me encanta leerlos. Y eso... Noin Noin (ahora digo el nombre x2... xD)... todavía tardará un poco xP, pero creo que se podrá soportar. Muajajaja xD y buenop, ya veremos que paxa...

**Para Irma Lair:** Un poco lo mismo que arriba. Sorry por no haber escrito antes u.u. Y Noin... VIvA NOIN! xDDDD Pero todavía va a tardar un poco... pero eso, no deseperemos, que todo lo bueno se hace esperar ;) Y seh... creo que voy a poner la pareja Noin y Jeanne... a mí también me gusta más n.n. Pero bueno, esto de dejar a Jeanne viva ya no xP, si, sería muy bonitoooo - pero... u.uU no puedo cambiar la historia, me gustaría seguir escribiéndola fielmente. Quizá en otro fic, más adelante... pero ya se verá xD

**KamikazeMaron**

_"Forta, honesta, invencible, atractiva, enèrgica i valenta! (Fuerte, honesta, invencible, atractiva, enérgica y valiente!)"_


	5. La primera misión II

**III. La primera misión (2a parte)**

* * *

Esa noche todos tardaron bastante en dormirse. Jeanne esperaba paciente, mientras recordaba todo lo que le había dicho su amigo Riru...

"_El Demonio sabe quien eres y sabe que estás aquí, mas no ha obrado demasiado astutamente... a partir de ahora deberemos ir con más cuidado. Pero centrémonos en el caso. Esta vez la víctima ha sido al sacerdote del pueblo_ – Jeanne abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía ser que el Demonio poseyera una persona tan dedicada a Dios como lo era él? El ángel advirtió su mirada – _ya sabes que el Demonio posee la gente mediante objetos, y todas las personas tienen algún objeto querido... o guardan algún pecado en su interior... si no, no serían seres humanos. El objeto es un gran crucifijo que se encuentra en el altar. Cuando todos estén durmiendo tú y yo saldremos a encontrarnos con él en la iglesia" _

Todo estaba claro, y no parecía excesivamente complicado, pero ella estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Ahora sentía más que nunca que no sabía nada. Todas esas supersticiones que le habían dicho sobre que Satanás temía a las cruces, no podía pisar tierra sagrada o tocar agua bendita se escurrían como el agua entre dos manos y se perdían.

Al fin, Jeanne oyó la respiración pausada y regular de todos los miembros de su familia, lo que le hizo suponer que ya estaban dormidos. Lentamente se levantó, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Era el inconveniente de no tener una casa grande: dormir los cinco en la misma habitación. Aguantó la respiración mientras sus pies desnudos saltaban cuidadosamente las piernas de sus hermanos. Hop-hop-hop-hop. Todas saltadas. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, en señal de alivio, ya que ahora le quedaba lo más fácil. Pero entonces, al dar un paso al frente, tropezó con los pantalones de Louis y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Por suerte, logró mantener el equilibrio sin hacer el menor ruido. Notó como un sudor frío le caía por la frente e intentó salir de casa lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez fuera, se encontró con Riru, quien ya la esperaba des de hacía rato

- ¡Pero mira que has tardado, eh? – bromeó, pero la chica no estaba por bromas  
- Venga, vamos ya...  
- Primero...- Sí, sé lo que tengo que decir... – Jeanne aclaró la voz para decir las palabras que le había enseñado Riru, aún no sabía bien para que. Cerró los ojos – Señor, dame fuerzas...

Juntó las dos manos y entrelazó sus dedos. En ese mismo momento, sintió ese suave y mágico viento que ya había asociado a la presencia del Señor, y que le hacía sentirse reconfortada. Luego, sintió unas cosquillas en el estómago y la sensación de elevarse unos centímetros del suelo, como si estuviera volando. Solo duró un par de segundos, así que no estuvo muy segura si lo que había sentido era real o una simple sensación debido al momento que estaba viviendo. Cuando abrió los ojos encontró que su aspecto había cambiado: unas cintas decoraban y recogían su largo cabello, su camisa y su falda raídas se habían convertido en una camiseta arrapada a su cuerpo debajo de una de más ancha y larga muy cómoda y unas mallas, todo de un color blanco puro e impecable. En sus pies, antes descalzos, lucía dos botas del color del acero. Debían serlo, porque estaban frías como el metal. Mentira, eran de metal. Jeanne entendió porque el ángel la había hecho entrenarse con piedras en los pies. De su cuello colgaba un pequeño crucifijo dorado con las puntas y el centro de un color más oscuro. Sonrió y, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Riru mirándola orgulloso:

- Éste va a ser tu uniforme siempre que salgas a cazar algún demonio – dijo, sonriendo

Jeanne no podía decir nada. Se sentía contenta, halagada y feliz, pero a la vez sentía que no tenía derecho a llevar ese traje y tenía miedo a decepcionar al Señor. Por otro lado, supo que el ángel había comprendido el brillo en su mirada y que las palabras sobraban. Cerró los ojos y en su rostro se esbozó una leva sonrisa

- Gracias, Señor... – susurró

Todavía estuvo unos instantes más sumida en la oscuridad, pensando, concentrándose, consciente que lo necesitaría cuando llegara el momento. Su compañero respetó ese momento, aunque estaba impaciente para que empezara la acción. En el momento en que la chica abrió los ojos, le sorprendió la seguridad que ella emanaba.

- Estoy preparaba, vamos.

Se dieron un abrazo y ella empezó a correr detrás del ángel, que la guiaba hacia la iglesia del pueblo. Para sorpresa de Jeanne, Riru se paró delante de la puerta principal de la iglesia. Ella se había imaginado que entrarían por la rectoría o por algún lateral. Con la mirada, interrogó a su compañero.

La iglesia no tiene ventanas laterales por donde se pueda entrar... son demasiado pequeñas para ti – le susurró él – he ido a investigar antes. Además, es más probable que el sacerdote esté en la rectoría y que se espere menos tu entrada por la puerta principal...

- Quieres decir... que me está esperando?

El ángel se limitó a encogerse de hombros

- No lo sé. El Demonio puede llegar a sorprendernos, igual que Dios

Jeanne tragó saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza y trató de tranquilizarse, como lo había hecho antes. Fue hacia la puerta de la iglesia, iluminada por la luz de la luna. Estaba cerrada, pero no con llave. Jeanne sabía que siempre estaba abierta, ya que era la casa del Señor y ésta nunca se cerraba a nadie. Aunque abrió lentamente la puerta, ésta era vieja e hizo mucho ruido. La chica se abstuvo de maldecir, aunque fuera por dentro. Entró dentro y se quedó quieta, estudiando cualquier posible movimiento. Miró a las naves laterales. Nada se movía, nada hacía ruido. Lenta y cuidadosamente, empezó a caminar hacia el altar. Pese que la única luz que recibía era la de la luna colándose por los pequeños agujeros de la pared que Jeanne dudaba que tuvieran la categoría de ventana, pudo distinguir la gran cruz brillante que había sobre la mesa..

Estaba ya a cuatro pasos de ella. Parecía que el padre François no estaba allí y que el Demonio no sabía donde se encontraba ella. Cogió el crucifijo que llevaba en el cuello y justo iba a decir las palabras que le había enseñado Riru cuando, de reojo, vio que algo se movía a su derecha. Hizo un rápido giro brusco hacia donde había visto el movimiento y se preparó para recibir el ataque.

- ¡Jeanne, cuidado!

Pese al aviso del ángel, la chica no pudo esquivar el placaje del sacerdote, hecho por detrás, a traición. Jeanne cayó encima del suelo frío y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la pieza de madera que servía para poner las rodillas al arrodillarse, lo que hizo que se desorientara un poco. Cuando volvió a tener noción de donde estaba, se encontró con la cara del sacerdote bastante demacrada, como la de una persona que está enferma: la tez muy pálida, unas ojeras de un color violeta intenso debajo de los ojos y los pómulos hacia dentro, como si pasara hambre. Pero lo que más le asustó fueron los ojos con los que la miraba, inyectados en sangre y llenos de odio y cólera contenida. Ella lo miró horrorizada. Parecía increíble que una persona buena como lo era el padre François podía acabar convertido en aquello... La mano del sacerdote que iba directamente a su cara para arañarla le hizo reaccionar. Se movió un poco más abajo, justo para esquivar el golpe, aunque no se libró de un pequeño arañazo en la mejilla. Se disponía a dar una patada al padre cuando se vio incapaz de hacerlo. No podía pegar a una persona buena por el solo hecho que estuviera poseída. Intentó recordar y mentalizarse de lo que le había dicho Riru, que las personas poseídas no eran ellas mismas y que luego no recordaban nada de lo que les había pasado. Debía pensar que no pegaba al inocente cura, sino a un malvado demonio. Toda esta charla interior, aunque efectiva, había sido algo lenta y se encontró con el padre François encima suyo de nuevo, lanzando otra de sus garras hacia ella. Jeanne intentó parar ese ataque con el brazo. Unos instantes después, se encontró agarrando con mucha fuerza el brazo del sacerdote y éste intentando desesperadamente librarse de la mano prisionera de la chica. Jeanne aprovechó ese momento para darle un fuerte mordisco en la mano del padre François. Él aulló de dolor y corrió a sujetarse la mano. Jeanne aprovechó ese momento para rodar por la nave central, en dirección hacia la puerta. Cuando un par de metros la separaron del sacerdote, se puso de pie. Y se preparó para el contraataque. Porque ahora lo tenía todo claro. El cura no tardó el volver a lanzarse sobre ella, pero la chica lo esquivó con un grácil salto y con un pie lo empujó para que cayera al suelo. Así pasó, él cayó y salió rodando de la Iglesia. Jeanne se apresuró a atravesar la puerta con una viga de madera para que quedara cerrada.

- Rápido, Jeanne, el demonio no tardará demasiado en entrar! – la apresuró Riru, el que había estado mirando todo el rato, conteniéndose las ganas que tenía de ayudar a su amiga

Cuando hubo asegurado que la madera estuviera bien puesta, Jeanne corrió hacia el altar cerrando los ojos. Los golpes y alaridos que el demonio daba a la puerta helaban la sangre. La chica consiguió llegar hasta la cruz en el mismo instante en que el demonio conseguía entrar en el edificio sagrado. Debía darse prisa

- En nombre del Señor... – dijo ella, en voz alta y clara, cogiendo el rosario que llevaba en el cuello.

Éste empezó a brillar con una luz blanca que cada vez se expandía más y acabó cegando al demonio

- ... sello aquí el demonio nacido en la oscuridad! – gritó Jeanne, cerrando los ojos – JAQUE MATE!

La luz llegó a toda su plenitud y luego se desvaneció. La chica volvió a abrir los ojos. La Iglesia no había cambiado. Miró en dirección hacia la puerta. Ahora, el padre François estaba tirado en medio del pasillo, como si durmiera apaciblemente. Jeanne sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el crucifijo. Sólo entonces advirtió que éste también había cambiado. Antes era bello, pero ahora aún lo era más. El dorado brillaba más que nunca y las puntas con piedras brillantes eran más grandes que antes. En el centro, ahora destacaba una gran piedra de un color rojizo precioso. Jeanne no se pudo contener y fue a acariciarlo. También entonces se dio cuenta de que en su mano había una pieza muy curiosa. Era como un palo blanco con una bolita encima y debajo una base para que pudiera aguantarse solo en una superficie. Jeanne se llevó una mano en la cabeza. Esto ya era demasiado para ella. De repente, sintió como alguien le abrazaba. Era Riru! Casi se olvidaba de él! Se sintió muy culpable por haber descuidado a su amigo y le devolvió el abrazo con ternura

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Jeanne... – le susurró el ángel

La chica sonrió contenta

- Pero aún tienes muchas cosas que explicarme... verdad?  
- Algunas – comentó él encogiéndose de hombros – y aún nos queda mucho entrenamiento por hacer. El demonio ya sabe quien eres, pero no sabe tu potencial

Los ojos de Riru brillaron. Jeanne sonrió levemente, algo cansada. Quizá entonces sería un buen momento para hacerle preguntas al ángel

- Riru... – la chica levantó la extraña pieza y se la enseñó  
- Ah, esto es para mí...

Con el botón rojo que tenía el ángel en la frente, absorbió la extraña pieza, haciendo que desapareciera de la vista de la chica

- Ya, pero¿Qué era?  
- Mañana te lo contaré. Ahora debemos irnos a casa antes de que el cura se despierte. Y también debes dormir

El padre François abrió los ojos y sintió como si miles de demonios clavaran sus tridentes en su cabeza. Estaba tumbado sobre una superficie fría y dura. Se incorporó a poco a poco para ver donde estaba. Se había quedado dormido en medio del pasillo de la iglesia. Eso era muy raro. Y lo más extraño de todo era que no lograba recordar como había llegado hasta ahí. Una corriente de aire hizo que se estremeciera. Además, había dejado la puerta abierta. Cuando fue a cerrarla, le pareció ver un par de sombras que se movían fuera. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y, al volver a abrirlos, ya no había nada. Negó con la cabeza, mientras cerraba la puerta, pensando que quizá debería reducir sus visitas a la taberna, aunque ya eran escasas. Mientras se dirigía al altar para contemplar la nueva adquisición de la Iglesia, un crucifijo que venía directamente de Roma, intentó rehacer todo sus pasos para saber como había llegado a esa situación. Lo que recordaba era que la cruz había llegado el día anterior al anochecer y que era de las más bonitas que había visto en su vida. A partir de aquí, todo era confuso: una voz grabe hablándole, ese maldito dolor de cabeza, un sentimiento de egoísmo llenándole el cuerpo...  
El dolor de cabeza volvió y el padre decidió que ya había tenido bastante por ese día. Aunque cuando se acercó al crucifijo, se dio cuenta de que el Señor todavía tenía reservada una pequeña sorpresita para él

- Virgen Santísima! – no pudo evitar susurrar

Y es que el crucifijo ya no era el mismo. Ahora era más bello y luminoso. El padre François levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y dio gracias al Señor, porque estaba completamente seguro que eso había sido obra suya.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_** Hola a todos! 

Puufff... que vergüenza... no se cuanto tiempo sin escribir nada... u.u'' si las dos que seguíais este fic todavía os lo miráis, muchísimas gracias!!!!!n.n  
En serio... es que ni entre semana ni los fines de semana escribo demasiado en historias... y claro, entre semana santa y un punte aproveché para acabar este capítulo... pero es que tardo mucho u.u' y lo sé, lo sé xD  
Seguramente actualizaré en verano, que ya tengo algo escrito del siguiente capítulo... y es que me molesta, porque parece que tu escribes mucho y en realidad es mucho menos de lo que tu crees xD no se si me entenderéis  
También espero que os guste mucho el final del capítulo! La lucha no sabía bien como hacerla, así que espero que os guste y que lo entendáis todo bien...  
También espero que estéis bien!n.n  
Y una vez más, gracias por leer el fic n.n  
Siempre me gusta recibir críticas constructivas de vuestra parte, ya lo sabéis n.n  
besos!  
Y los coments personales...

**Para Aroa Nehring:** Tranquila, no pasa nada si tardas mucho en poner un review... más tardo yo en subir cosas nuevas u.u' Y tranquila, que en principio no tengo intención de abandonarlo, solo que por cosas de poco tiempo... escribo poquísimo u.u Y encima si voy empezando cosas nuevas... en fin, siempre es un placer verte por aquí n.n! xD

**Para Irma Lair:**Esta segunda parte va por tiiiii! que me decías que estabas impacienteee! jeje. Si, a mi también me va a dar mucha pena matar a Jeanne, pero de momento no quiero cambiar la historia. Además, si ella no muere, Maron no podría ser Maron... aaaaah xD Muchísimas gracias por tu review, en serio n.n. Ahhh... y ya falta menos para Noin ;-) Pacienciaaaaa.  
Por cierto, a mi tb megustaba mucho por el k3, pero el manga es mucho mejor xDDD se tiene k reconocer

**KamikazeMaron**


End file.
